hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Hayek
}} |seiyuu = Tomokazu Sugita }} , also known as is Yukariko's late husband and the father of Nagi, who was adopted into the Sanzenin family after marrying Yukariko. He died when Nagi was too young to remember him. He is also Mikado's son-in-law. Appearance Shin Hayek resembles Hayate. He has blonde hair and wears a butler's outfit before and after he married Yukariko, implying that he may have remained as Yukariko's butler after marrying her. The first time Shin is seen in the Anime, he is depicted as a puppet. This puppet is dark green and is seen wearing a butler uniform very similar, if not the same uniform he wore when he was Yukariko's butler and as time passed her husband. Later on, when he was singing on the soul stage in a girl's outfit, he appears to have a muscular body. Story He never makes an appearance in the manga. He has only been mentioned by other characters or been seen in flashbacks. Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU After losing his parents at a young age and growing up in a very poor environment, Shin always dreamed of becoming something big. Spending his adolescent days stealing from others, Shin grew into a well-known robber. Still wanting more, Shin is approached by an unknown person who informed him that he'd earn great respect if he could steal the Kurotsubaki, Wanting to fulfil his dream of becoming something big, Shin immediately sets off in search of it. Later, after tracking it down at an undisclosed castle, while trying to infiltrate the castle, Shin is noticed by some guards and shot at, while fleeing for his life and running deeper into the castle he notices Yukariko standing in her room, immediately becoming infatuated with her. Shin comes up with the idea to take her hostage while he grabbed the Kurotsubaki and making his escape, but much to his surprise Yukariko points a 44 magnum at him, stopping him in his tracks, Yukariko reveals to him about how she doesn't have much longer to live and how she wanted to fall in love before she died. She then reveals to him about how she made a wish to the stars for the man of her dreams to appear and he appeared before her, then asks him to become her butler. After questioning her on why he should be her butler, Yukariko points her gun at him again leaving him with no other choice but to become her butler. Since then, Shin Hayek had served Yukariko while planning his escape with the Kurotsubaki. However, he eventually fell in love with Yukariko and instead wished to be man worthy of her. Eventually, he proposed and they ended up getting married. Sometime later, after his wedding ring was stolen by Dolly’s crow, Shin makes preparations for a trip to exchange the Kurotsubaki for his wedding ring but is later questioned by Yukariko. Shin professes to her that that their love is real, believing him, she gives him the Kurotsubaki then asks him to come home soon before leaving on his trip. While on his way to make the exchange with Dolly, Shin accidentally activates the Kurotsubaki, getting distracted by it, before getting caught in a car accident, stabbing himself in the process, thus trapping his soul within the Kurotsubaki, but not before exchanging his body with the soul of Dolly's beloved King who was inside the Kurotsubaki, killing the King during the accident instead. 13 years later, after Hayate Ayasaki was stabbed by the Kurotsubaki, Shin's soul is swapped with Hayate's within the Kurotsubaki and he reawakens in Hayate's body, Unsure what just happened, Dolly makes her move to acquire the Kurotsubaki and appears before him asking for it in exchange for Nagi’s safe return, uninterested on what she said, Shin immediately notices his wedding ring on Dolly's finger then asks to speak to her, much to her anger and Nagi's chagrin. After witnessing Isumi attack Dolly and freeing Nagi in the process, Not recognizing who she is, Nagi tries to apologize to her butler Hayate for what happened earlier, Shin overhears police sirens arriving to the scene and tries to run away before Nagi stops him reminding him that he is her butler, taken aback from what she said, Shin turns to her and tells her that he quits before running off into the night leaving her alone. The following day, Shin is approached by Yukiji who keeps pestering him for his help to find her money that was stolen the previous night, fed up with her annoyance, Shin agrees to help her interrogate one of the robbers that she has tied up in the back of her car, After speaking to the robber in English, The robber reveals to them that her money is at the Starside hotel. Later in the day, while staying at a small run down motel, Shin notices Ruka Suirenji wearing his wife's wedding ring during a TV interview, promoting her concert at the Starside hotel. Accompanying Yukiji to the Starside hotel, Shin sneaks into Ruka's dressing room and finds a note written by Nagi, telling him that the ring is up stairs at the wedding hall. Arriving at the wedding hall, Shin finds Nagi sitting alone, who reveals to him the truth about the Kurotsubaki and what happened 13 years ago before revealing to him that he is her father, Realizing that Yukariko died, Shin sits next to Nagi and talk about her before he notices that Nagi is holding onto the Kurotsubaki, Shin asks her if she was okay holding on to it as it'll bring her bad luck but she tells him that she doesn't want to let go of it because the most important person of her life is trapped inside of it, After hearing her words, Dolly throws Ruri into the wedding hall before entering herself, She asks them to give her the Kurotsubaki which holds her beloved king's soul, Nagi reveals to Dolly that her king died in Shin's body 13 years ago, after he accidently stabbed himself with the Kurotsubaki, Shin confirms what she said then asks Dolly to return his wedding ring as it signifies his and Yukariko's eternal love. In disbelief Dolly tells them that all she has to do is stab someone with the Kurotsubaki and she'll be reunited with her beloved King, Shin tells her that she can't be reunited with someone who's dead. Infuriated with what he said and Nagi's refusal of giving up the Kurotsubaki, Dolly transforms into a demonic form. After avoiding her attacks, Shin attempts to escape with Nagi, Hinagiku, and Yukiji in a nearby helicopter. However, the helicopter is trapped and shortly destroyed by Dolly, who kidnaps Nagi and demands the Kurotsubaki. Shin reveals that he took the Kurotsubaki shortly before Nagi was kidnapped, and asks her (Nagi) to find his wedding ring before stabbing himself with the Kurotsubaki. Inside the Kurotsubaki, Shin appears behind Hayate and he asks Shin who he (Shin) was. He tells him it doesn't matter, and asks Hayate to protect his daughter when he returns into his body and tells him that he mustn't keep a lady waiting, before Hayate left. He was seen shortly after, wearing girl's clothing and singing inside the Kurotsubaki to provide a miracle in order to save Hayate and Nagi's life, before passing on. Yukariko appears before him, applauding him for his performance before reuniting with him. Cuties In episode 11, Shin takes the form of the "broken" Kurotsubaki where he along with Yukariko (who's in the form of the Tanuki) appear within Hayate's dream asking him for a request. There, they inform him of the other curse of the Kurotsubaki and that he must kiss a girl by the stroke of midnight or he'll be separated from Nagi forever. Alter Ego Clock Man is the alter ego Shin takes in Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties where he informs Hayate about the other curse of Kurotsubaki. In this form he looks like a broken golden clock with human arms and legs. Trivia *In Chapter 394, it is revealed by Nagi that Shin came from America, which explains the reason why he was able to speak fluent English, when he was using Hayate's body in CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Episode 10. * It is also revealed in CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Episode 12, that Shin can pilot a helicopter and knows how to pilot a fighter jet. * Shin's butler uniform appears to be based on the uniform Hayate was shown wearing on the title page for Chapter 161. * Shin shares his last name with Nicolas Hayek, a Swiss-Lebanese entrepreneur who commissioned a copy of the Marie Antoinette watch, which the Kurotsubaki is based on. Navigation Category:Member of the Sanzenin family Category:Butlers Category:Characters who appear as a spirit